1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sandblasting. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system for collecting the cuttings from the sandblasting process into a container in order to eliminate the accumulation of the cuttings in the surrounding atmosphere.
2. General Background
In the field of wet or dry sandblasting, whereby the paint coatings sandblasted from a steel superstructure such as a bridge, or tanks or the like, the most significant problem is the accumulation of the materials that are sandblasted from the item and the flow of the sand itself into the ambient atmosphere, thus causing unwanted pollution. More and more, the government is restricting the type of process that may be utilized in stripping paint from a bridge or the like, due to this problem. Therefore, there is a significant need for a system whereby these cuttings can be entrapped, collected, and transported to an off-site area without the cuttings having the opportunity to flow or to move into the atmosphere and possibly contaminate the surrounding area, to include water ways and ground water.
In the present state of the art, the most common yet failed attempt at this process is to drape extensive tarpaulin or the like from the bridge superstructure down to the ground, in the hope that the cuttings will be confined within a certain area, whereby the cuttings and the sand can be vacuumed or retrieved in some other manner. However, this system falls short due to the fact that the manner of draping creates large gaps between the drapes, or due to the wind or rain, the drapes are maneuvered in such a manner that the cuttings have an opportunity to escape the confined area, and cause contamination.